Night Life in the City
by missmurder16
Summary: Madison recently got a new job. Just when things are beginning to look up, she begins to uncover some bitter truths about those she thought she once knew. AU. R&R. On Hold
1. New Job

**This is my first Kingdom Hearts fan fic and I have some crossovers with some characters from Final Fantasy VII. Please read and review, it may be worth your while!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters or Final Fantasy characters.**

* * *

_'Wow, what a place'_, thought Madison. She gazed up in amazement at the tall glass skyscraper. The sun reflected off the sea blue glass windows that adorned the outside of the skyscraper. This was Kyomoto Industries.

Today was her first day out to find herself a job. Madison was dressed in a burgundy business suit, with thin gray stripes stripes. It was a knee length skirt, with a fitted coat. She was wearing black shoes. She herself had brown eyes and had black hair that went midway down her back.

She had a thin file clutched to her chest, and was carrying a Louis Vuitton hand bag, which she had borrowed from her best friend Tifa.

She was standing on one of Manhattan's busiest streets. Times Square to be exact. She had her resume with her in the thin file, and she was looking for a job in business. She took a deep breath, and strode to the entrance of the majestic glass building.

Inside, everything was almost bathed in a cool shade. It was all furnished in different hues of blue. In the center was a large skylight that went all the way up to the top of the building. Right under the skylight was a beautiful gurgling fountain. She passed by the fountain towards the reference desk, gasping in awe. The section that was devoted to the skylight, from top to bottom, was the center of the building, and there was railing going around each level. Meaning that through each floor, the skylight passed through.

Averting her gaze, she clicked towards the reference desk, and found that she needed to go up to the top of the building. She passed the fountain again, and sighed, and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

She walked towards the elevators, and pressed the 'UP' button. She watched the lights above the doors count down to the lobby. Finally, the doors dinged open, and she stepped inside the empty elevator. The elevator stopped at the 5th floor, and a young man, probably in his early twenties like herself, stepped in. He was chatting away on black sleek looking cell phone.

He flashed a warm smile, and looked her up and down. He nodded approvingly, and then turned back to his conversation on the phone. Madison was now blushing. She sneaked a glance at the young man. He had shoulder length silver hair, and energetic aquamarine eyes. He wore an indigo colored suit with a white dress shirt with the first two buttons open and black polished shoes. He was pretty good looking overall.

He finished with his call, and clicked his cell shut. He looked up, and smiled at the young woman standing next to him.

"Hello there," he said. Madison turned and smiled at him.

"Oh, hi," she said.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked putting his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Looking for a job", she replied going back to staring at the lights flashing above. They were up to the 50th floor now.

"Really," exclaimed Riku, "Here at Kyomoto?"

"Umm, yes…why it's not a good place to work?" she asked beginning to get double minded.

"No, no!" he said laughing at the look on Madison's face. "This is a very good place to work. And you're in luck, 'cuz I'm Kyomoto's son, so I can get you a job if you really want it." he said grinning.

Just then the elevator doors dinged open.

"After you," he said to her giving her a little sweeping bow. She giggled, "Thank-you", she said stepping out onto the 77th floor.

"Alright, so if you want, I can get you a job here." he said walking next to her along the carpeted hallway.

"Oh, that would be so nice, thank-you!" she exclaimed.

"No problem. Besides, who could say no to pretty face like you?" he asked grinning. He was now walking backwards facing her. Madison blushed and looked down. Riku chuckled at her.

"Flattering I can be," he continued and with that he turned around as they came to a pair of large mahogany doors with intricate carvings on them. He knocked on the left one.

"Anyone home?" he asked. Madison smiled. She was finally getting a chance at a good job after weeks of searching for one she really wanted.

"Come in!" came a voice from inside. Riku pushed open both doors, and Madison followed him through.

"Ah, Riku, come, come" the man behind a luxurious dark polished desk said. "Oh, and you brought a friend? Welcome, I am Mr. Kyomoto." He said and got up to shake Madison's outstretched hand.

"Yes, father, this is Madison, she was actually looking for a job here. I was wondering if you could give a direct interview. She looks like she can handle work well." he said with a smile.

"Of course," he nodded, "young lady, do you have your resume?" he asked Madison.

"Oh, yes sir, here it is" She gave him the thin file she was holding.

"Hmm," said Kyomoto opening the black file, "Very good…excellent…" he said. He shut the file and handed it back to her. "Well Madison, I would be honored if you would join Kyomoto Industries. You have a very impressive resume." he said with a smile. Madison beamed with delight. "Oh, thank-you so much Mr. Kyomoto!" she exclaimed. Mr. Kyomoto chuckled at her response.

"I have an important meeting to attend in 10 minutes with some important clients," said Kyomoto getting up and clearing his throat. "So, if you don't mind, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he waved at the door.

"Oh of course, right away" Riku said straightening up, "Come on Madison, let's go," he said pulling Madison with him. Madison thanked Mr. Kyomoto once more, and followed Riku out the doors.

After the doors shut, she turned to him and exclaimed, "Oh my god, thank-you so much Riku!"

Riku chuckled, "Don't mention it, I told you I would get you a job. Hey, in honor of your job, how bout we go out to eat somewhere tonight?" Madison slowed down.

"Oh, I don't know…" she was thinking of Zack, her boyfriend. But he was out of the city for a few days. He wouldn't be coming back for a while.

To her surprise, Riku began to pout, "Please Madison," normally if any guy had done that, Zack would have dealt with him a.s.a.p., and she herself would have slapped the man. But this was her new boss' son, and she wanted to nice as possible to Riku, especially since he had gotten her a job in no time flat.

"Come on," he begged, he came closer and held her one of her hands "It's just one measly dinner! How can it hurt?" he persuaded.

"Um ok then, one dinner, only" she said and Riku jumped up. "Yes! Score one for Riku!" This made Madison giggle. Riku grinned and walked back with her the rest of the way to the elevators.

"So, I'll see you tonight then. How about you meet me here at say 7, and I'll take you from here? Sound good?" he asked pushing the down button for her.

"Perfect" she said nodding. The elevator doors dinged open and she stepped inside.

"Good, I'll see you and your pretty self later!" he called behind him as he walked back towards his father's office. Madison waved good-bye to him as well.

As soon as she came she leaned against the back of the elevator She was extremely happy she had finally gotten a job. But the dinner with Riku made her a little uncomfortable. He seemed a little too cocky.

'_No, I just need to stop comparing everyone to Zack.'_ She shook her head.

But she was worried about what she would say to Zack. After all, wasn't dinner with a guy…well a _date_? Zack took her out a lot but they hadn't been anywhere in a while. But she was going to dinner with a good-looking guy who probably did these kinds of things all the time.

Well she would have to go anyway; it didn't necessarily have to be a _date_, just a small dinner with a friend, and incredibly _good looking_ friend, but a friend nonetheless. Zack wasn't due back till later on in the week. She sighed and bit her lip.

'_Zack…where are you?'_ she thought as the elevator carried her back down.

_

* * *

_

**Good start, or not? Let me know what you guys think! Suggestions are welcomed, if there's anything you don't like please let me know, constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Many, if not all, locations are realistic, except obviously some places don't exist. Like there is definetily no Kyomoto Industries smack in the middle of Times Square. Bu I hope you enjoy the story anyway!**


	2. Zack Attack!

**Upon request I put some more Zack in here lol**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Riku or Zack or Tifa but I do own my OCs which are Madison and Kyomoto and his Industries.**

**Ok on with the story and thanks for everyone who reviewed! I put more Zack in for you guys! **

Madison got home to her apartment, around 5 that evening. She immediately went to her phone in the living room that was flashing a red light. She looked and saw that it had 4 messages. She pressed the _play_ button.

"Madison! Did you get you're job!" yelled Tifa's voice. There were 2 similar messages both from Tifa. The last one was from Zack.

She stopped the recording, her heart beating hard. '_What's he going say?_' She bit her bottom lip, and pressed the _play_ button again.

"Hey Madison, it's me Zack. I got the night off and I was wondering if you wanted to go someplace tonight…if you wanted to…and maybe we could…you know talk…call me back later. I love you"

"Last message, 4:15 pm" the robotic voice finished. So Zack had called a little less than an hour ago. She picked up the phone, and began dialing his cell. She stopped. '_I'll call him when I've freshened up a bit_' she turned to go, but the phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID, Zack. She hesitantly picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" she stammered.

"Hey Mads," Zack started, "Watcha up to?"

"Oh, nothing really, I was gonna go take a shower" she said.

"That reminds me, did you find a job?" Zack asked.

"Oh, yes!" Madison said "It's a really good one, too!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

"That's good to hear. So are we gonna meet up tonight or what?" he asked with hope.

"Oh, about that, um, Zack, I was meeting a friend tonight…and…yeah" she stuttered.

"Who, Tifa?" he asked.

"Ah, no-" she began but was cut off.

"It's okay, hehe, you don't have to tell me." he said, but she could tell he was let down.

"Zack it's not like that!" she whined.

"I know, I know, but do you still have time for me?" he asked, no doubt grinning.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. _'Wait a sec...why does he sound so close?_'

Suddenly, someone put their arms around her and spun her around. She screamed dropping the phone. A familiar voice laughed in her ear

"Zack!" she shrieked, but he was too busy laughing. He let go of her and set her on her feet.

"You screamed so funny!" he laughed so hard that he fell to the floor clutching his stomach. He started imitating her scream.

"Zack! How did you get in here?" she said trying to calm down her racing heart. Zack got up snickering and brushed his pants off.

"I have a copy of your keys remember?" he said taking them out of his pocket and jingling them in front of her.

Madison gasped and grabbed a nearby couch cushion from the couch and brought it down on Zack's head.

"Ow, my hair! Madison!" he yelled laughing. He lunged at her knocking her back onto a couch.

"ZACK! Gerroff!" she yelled from beneath a large cushion that was holding her down. He removed the cushion only to laugh in her face some more. She had to resort to tickling him, even though that didn't even affect him. Instead he started tickling _her_. She giggled so much till she was flushing pink, and then he decided to stop.

"Had enough?" he asked grinning.

"More than enough!" she exclaimed. "Look, you messed up my clothes!"

"Yeah, well you screwed my hair didn't you?" he said sitting up and helping Madison up.

"Hmph!" she turned away from him.

"Aw come on, don't be like that," he said wrapping his arms around her. "Look at me," he tickled her; "you know you want to…you can't resist me…"he whispered to her his voice dropping lower and lower. She knew she couldn't, sighing, she turned around.

"Happy?" she asked. "Very," he studied her face. Then he pulled back and adjusted himself so his head was on her lap. He took her hand put it on his head, "Fix it" he commanded. She rolled 

her eyes and began to stroke his hair back to its wild setting. Apparently she has "messed it up" with the cushion.

"See, I told you I would make time for _us_," he said smiling.

"You never said anything like that!" she said in diselievement.

"I just did, didn't I?" he said grinning. He loved bothering her.

"You're just too much," Madison said shaking her head sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you're just enough for me," he said staring up at her. Madison smiled down at him and he grinned back.

He was always like that, he'd do everything that made her flustered. When she asked him, he'd always say she looked better getting all worked up over small things.

She pulled her hand away and sat back staring out of the window. '_This is definitely betrayal. I mean, look at him, he doesn't even know…but it's not like I'm actually _going out _Riku, it's just a stupid dinner, no harm in that…right?_' She glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:00!

"Oh my god!" she said getting up hurriedly unsettling Zack. She started to walk away from the couch but Zack caught her wrist.

"Whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?" he asked pulling her back to the couch.

"I'm was gonna go take a shower remember and I'm going to meet up with a friend, I have to go meet them at 7 tonight."

"Aww come on, you don't have any more time for me?" he pleaded. She rolled her eyes and continued on to her bedroom.

"If you want to wait, go ahead, but I seriously have to get ready." she called behind her.

She hurriedly went to her bathroom and took a quick shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and came out. She proceeded to open her closet doors when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned around and screamed almost dropping her towel. There was Zack, lounging on her bed hands behind his head enjoying the show.

"Zack! How did you get in!" she screamed, blushing furiously. She did not appreciate someone coming in like that, even if it was Zack

"I couldn't resist," he said "Okay, okay, the door was open, sheesh, but can you blame me?"

"Zach just, get out and let me change!" she said.

"I'll close my eyes," he said with a wink. She stared at him in disbelief and went to open the door for him to get out.

"Okay, okay, I'll go, God be like that-" then his cell rang. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and flipped his slim phone open.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. What? Okay, I'll be there, just wait." he said into the cell phone. "Just give me a bit I'm coming." He clicked the phone shut. Turning to Madison "Well, our fun's over, well mine's is" he said laughing and walked towards her arms open. "Catch you later! I love you," he hugged her and then kissed her on top of her head. He smiled and then left her room and Madison heard her front door open and shut.

She sighed and turned back to her closet and looked for something to wear. She took out some jeans and a top. '_But its dinner_' she bit her lower lip. That was too casual she decided and put it back.

After some more searching, she found a nice black skirt that went up to her knees; it had a slit going up one side. And then she found a decent top to go with it. She took it to the bathroom and changed. She did some makeup, not much, some eyeliner and lip gloss. She decided to leave her hair open, it was naturally wavy. Looking one more time in the mirror, she put on a pair of her best black heels, grabbed her purse and left her apartment.

She got to the front of Kyomoto Industries some way or the other. Riku was waiting for her. He was dressed in a black blazer with a white shirt to go underneath and black pants. Madison cleared her throat as she approached him. When he turned around to look at her, his mouth fell open.

"What? Am I overdressed?" Madison asked nervously looking down at herself.

"No…no you…look beautiful!" he said. Then regaining himself, he walked up to her and offered her his arm. She took it and he said "I found a nice restaurant not far from here so we'll walk there. Okay with you?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, it's fine." she saidand Riku smiled at her. Then they began walking off into the heart of the city.

**Ok so how do you like it? Probably a crappy end but that's ok.**

**Enough Zack?**

**He's not gonna find out anything just yet,** **maybe in the next chapter...you'll have to read to find out!**

**Well if you think this was a good dose of Zack just click the little button down there and leave me a review! **


	3. Into the Night

**Things you guys should know:**

**Madison, Zack, and Riku are all like in their early twenties**

**Hope this is longer than the other ones**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Square-Enix characters. I do, however own this storyline, and Madison.**

**So let's check up on where Zack was headed...**

Zack walked through the chilly autumn night. '_Stupid phone call'_ he thought. He stuffed his hands into his navy blue AX jacket. He could've had spent tonight with Madison. '_No, wait she had to go to that thing with her friend'_ He sighed, thinking is how is night was going to be spent.

He walked through the busy streets of Manhattan, making his way towards the meeting location. He was walking down Broadway. He was headed towards Canal Street.

Zack was anxious. The man had sounded very impatient on the phone. _'Well, I'll just have to straighten the guy out,_' he thought to himself. It wasn't the first time he had done it. He had to deal with scumbags such as, Yoshi, all the time.

It was starting to piss him off. He'd have to set him straight tonight. He caught a bus that would take him to the outskirts of Manhattan, near the Hudson River. He got off the bus 20 minutes later and walked the rest of the way. After another 10 minutes he found himself under a dark and shady pier with dry grass here and there.

A bit more in the shadows, was a looming figure illuminated by the ashy end of a cigarette.

"About time" said a cool voice letting out a puff of smoke out and stepping forward.

"Shut up and get to the point. Why'd you call me here." he said, not even bothering to hide his anger.

"Oh come now, don't be like that," said Yoshi. He stubbed his cigarette out and threw it to the floor. "There were complications with the deals," he said looking up at him.

"No there weren't, they were clear orders. Tell your goddamned boss it's his fault. I don't want any more deals in his _preferred_ field. I want the old ones back. The ones that had _no_ complications." Zack said through gritted teeth.

The man's smirked. "That cannot be done. You know the laws. You can't back out now. Besides…if you did," his eyes were shining, "Ah, what was her name…hmm…_Madison_,"

Zack felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. "If you lay…even a finger, on her, I swear to make your life _hell_." he said is a low but firm voice.

"Hmmm…threats? Thos won't do. Well you shouldn't be one to _even_ talk," he said leisurely. "Do you even _know_ where she is at the moment?" he said taking out his cell phone.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do!" he said with confidence. Madison was with a friend, right? But then, why did he have such a bad feeling about it; that something was going to get worse. And it did:

"Well right now, Mr. Know-it-all, you're pathetic, you know? You can't even keep track of where you're girlfriend's at?" he mocked. That was **it**. Zack strode up to the man and grabbed him by the collar causing him to drop the phone into the nearby tide.

"Listen you bastard; first off shut the hell up with the frikkin complications, cuz both of us know there were none. Second of all," he said, roughly shaking the man, "**_I_** do know where Madison's at, so don't even try it." he threw the man from him.

The man got up dusted off his jacket. "You've got some nerve kid." He took out another cigarette and a lighter and he lit the lighter.

"So I'll tell you myself where the hell your-" he never finished. Zack had lunged at him. The two fell back onto the ground. They rolled around in the dry grass. Zack managed to give Yoshi a bloody nose.

"Ugh! My nose! You shithead! You broke it" Yoshi yelled. With a burst of energy, he managed to throw Zack from him. He took out his lighter and opened the flame.

"You're gonna burn tonight kid." he said, his eyes gleaming, blood dripping from his nose. He came closer to Zack with the flame. Zack kicked the man's hand and sent the lighter flying.

"No!" screamed Yoshi.

"Ha! Foiled your plans dipshit!" Zack said triumphantly.

"You fool! Look around you!" Yoshi yelled. And just as he had said, a fire was spreading. It had already surrounded Yoshi, the fear glistening in his eyes.

"Help!" he yelled at Zack. Zack couldn't move, the panic was taking over. But he managed to snap out of it.

"Here! Take my hand!" he yelled to him as he reached over the wall of dancing flames. But Yoshi stayed their yelling his heart out. Zack pulled his hand back quick, just as he heard sirens in the distance.

'_Shit! Cops, just what I need! JUST WHAT I FRIGGIN NEED_' He glanced at Yoshi, and to his shock, Yoshi was burning; his clothes had caught on fire. He looked to see if _he _could even escape. Yes, there was away. He gave one last glance at Yoshi's burning figure and he got the hell out of there.

He ran towards a busy street so as to blend in with the crowd. He crossed the street when he stopped suddenly at an urgent honk. A police car screeched by him. '_Crap, they got there faster than I thought!_' He stepped back to join the waiting crowd at the curb. '_Come on, come on!_' He was waiting for the signal to change. He was lucky he didn't get mowed over by the car.

The signal changed to 'walk', and Zack ran across the street. He checked the street signs; he had made it back to Canal Street. He reached for his phone.

All of a sudden, hi s hands began to sting. He looked down at them. He gasped at what he saw. He had burns on his fingers. '_Whatever, I'll worry about it later. For now I have to find Madison_'

He flipped open his razor and called up Madison.

The phone rang. '_Come on! Pick up!_' Then he remembered she was out with her friend. He tried her cell phone, it rung.

_Pick up!_'

**_Meanwhile…._**

Madison and Riku had reached the restaurant that Riku had mentioned. It was a very elegant restaurant from the front, not to mention fancy, which only meant, very expensive s well. Riku escorted her to the entrance where a man asked for a name and then took them to a private table near the front window. Riku pulled one of the chairs for her. She sat down and said a small thanks. A waiter came by and handed them a menu each.

"So, what would you like to order?" Riku asked opening his menu scanning it with his eyes. Madison stared at him. '_Look at his bangs…falling into his aquamarine eyes…Whoa bad thoughts!' _She mentally slapped herself. She was still gazing at Riku, mesmerized by how his hair fell into his eyes. Madison was too busy goggling at his eyes to notice he had looked over his menu.

"Uh, Madison…what are you staring at…?" he asked slowly. '_Damn, his voice…_' She snapped out of it.

"Oh! Well…umm…Those…Those were some interesting plants behind you…" She said lamely. Riku glanced behind him.

"Sunflowers?" He looked back at her questioningly.

"Cheerful!" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Like I was saying…" Riku continued, "What would you like to eat?" He resumed looking through the menu. Madison opened hers too. She noticed that none of them had their prices listed. She bit her lip. She didn't want to overdo it, but a lot of the foods listed made her mouth water. Speaking of food, she hadn't had some of it in a couple of hours…

"I really don't what to pick…why don't you just go ahead pick for the both of us." Madison said in reply.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"Yes pretty sure." Madison smiling at him.

"Ok, so let's have…the…." he said scanning the menu one again. "Oh! Let's have this chicken and rice dish with these lamb kebabs."He looked up at her to see if se agreed

"Sounds good to me" Madison replied. So Riku waved a waiter over and told him what they wanted. The waiter nodded and left.

"So Madison, tell me a bit about yourself," Riku said.

"Oh, um okay, well, I'm Madison…" she said stupidly.

"Ha-ha, I know _that_, no, like what did you do before you came today?" he pressed on, leaning in.

'_Oh a wonderful life with Zack_' yea she was going to say that. '_Need to act better…_' she warned herself.

"I just went to a university around here, hung out with friends and so forth." She said.

"Seems you lead an interesting life. So what about your parents? They live with you?" he asked.

"No…they died a long time ago…" she cast her head down.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said softly. He reached over for her hand and held it.

"I really am truly sorry for making you remember," he pleaded. He let her hand go.

"No it's ok. Besides," she said looking up, "it's not like I remember them, so no harm."

"If you say so," Riku said. So then they talked for a while longer. They shared some childhood memories. The food eventually came.

As the waiter placed their plates and drinks on the table, Madison's cell rang.

"Oh! Um, excuse me Riku," she said getting up out of her chair.

"No prob! I'll wait for you." Riku said. "Thanks," she replied. She decided to take the call outside. She stepped out the door and opened her phone. She didn't bother checking who it was.

"Hello?" she asked to whomever the hell was on the phone.

"Hello? Madison? I-Is that you?" said Zack's voice.

"Zack? What's wrong?" Madison asked. She started to worry. What had happened?

"Madison, get home now, right now!" he said urgently.

"Zack! What happened!" she asked. Why won't he tell her?

"Just, come home, I'm waiting for you. I need your help! Hurry!" and then he hung up. Madison looked at the phone in disbelief. She shoved it back into her purse. She walked back inside, but instead of going back to her seat she hurried towards Riku.

"Oh you're back, sit, sit." Riku motioned towards her seat across him.

"Oh my god, I'm terribly sorry Riku, but something's come up and I have to go." she said. "I hope you understand, and I'm really sorry I ruined tonight. I'll show up for work tomorrow for sure though. Sorry, but I have to go," she turned and began to walk quickly out the door.

"Madison!" Riku caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "What happened?"

"Someone needs my help." she explained trying to twist away from his grasp.

"Let me help you. Where do you need to go? I'll take you." Riku said

"Would you? Oh thank you so much! I need to go back to my apartment, it's on Delancey Street." she said.

"Come on!" he said pulling her back to the front of Kyomoto Industries building. His car, a silver B.M.W. M6 to be exact, was parked in front of the building. He got in the driver's seat, and Madison got in the passenger one. They rode in silence, and didn't hit a lot of traffic as they went down Broadway. When they reached Delancey Street, Madison directed Riku, to her building.

"Thank-so much Riku, I owe you a lot." Madison said. She turned and ran to the lobby doors, only to hear Riku, behind her.

"Wha-" She started to say, but Riku shook his head.

"I'll come with you just in case," he said. Madison nodded. She ran on to the elevator doors and hit the up button. The doors opened immediately, and the two rushed inside. Madison hit the 14th floor button. She was staring at the lights flashing above.

_4th …7th …10th…13th, 14th_, the doors opened onto the 14th floor. Madison rushed out with Riku not far behind. The elevator had opened up to a corridor that has continued even after it turned a corner. Madison ran on and behind the corner. Riku hesitated but followed anyway. But he kind of regretted it. Madison had rushed into a young man's arms. The man's back was turned to him, but he looked slightly familiar…

"What happened? What did you do to yourself?" said Madison in a muffled voice. As soon as she saw Zack, she had run to him, she had seen his hands, and buried her face into the front of his clothes. She pulled back, her eyes shining with tears. She reached for his hands. The burns made her cry harder.

"We've got to get you to a hospital!" she told him. Zack shook his head and pulled her into a hug. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Riku gave a little cough which had the desired effect. The two pulled apart. Zack spun around to see the intruder. His look of surprise turned into one of anger.

"You!"

**Okay so how do you like it? Better? I have a feeling that it's kind of short, but oh well. Did it fill in some blanks, like from the first chapter? Thanks to all who reviewed! Your support is very much appreciated! I'll try to update more often! **

**REVIEW! You know you want to!**


	4. New Beginnings

**OMG! i havent updates in like almost a year but i was busy for a long time and finally im able to update**

**well here its is R&R **

**(o and i've changed my penname as well)**

* * *

The microwave door slammed shut. Madison walked back to the couch in her living room. She set the mug of hot liquid on the coffee table in front Zack, who had his head in his hands. He looked up with an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded, "How was I supposed to know that he was your boss' son?" Madison glared at him, but took a seat next to him.

"Well it's not like you told me either." he continued saying, while turning towards her. Madison reached for the remote and flicked the T.V. on. Zack stared at her in disbelief. Didn't his apologies have any affect on her? He sighed and reached for her hand. He found it and bounced her hand in his own.

Madison had turned to the CNN headlines news.

"Aw come on, why are you watching a bunch of old guys drone on?" Zack said. He reached over to take the remote out of her hands but she moved it out of his reach, still listening absentmindly to the T.V. Zack complained again, but was shushed by Madison. They were giving an interesting story that happened right in Manhattan just a bit away from Delancey Street.

Zack tried to put his arms around Madison, but Madison was waving him away listening to the news still.

"…_Devastating tragedy…_" said a man on CNN.

"Zack! Knock it off!" Madison said waving him away.

"…_Found a horrifying piece of evidence…"_

"Pleease" he begged trying again and he succeeded because Madison was too much into the story. He laughed in triumph.

"…_man found, burnt to a crisp…_" the voice said and Zack's laugh died out and he loosened his grip on Madison.

"_Reports show that the tragedy happened only a few hours ago. Police is looking for the culprit. If found, they will be charged with second-degree murder and violation of government property. More updates after these quick commercials_"

"Whoa! That is so disgusting! Did you see the way that man died? He burned to death!" Madison commented.

'_Because of me…_' Zack looked down at his now bandaged hands '_I could've saved him…I killed him…'_

"Za-ack!" Madison waved her hand in front of Zack.

"Huh?" He snapped back to reality. Madison rolled her eyes. She leaned over to pick up the cold mug of liquid and got up to put it in the sink.

When she came back she found Zack pacing, talking quietly but quickly into his cell phone. Madison sat back down at the couch and resumed watching T.V. The news came back on, gave a quick acknowledgement to the mysterious death (at which Zack gave a slight glance) and moved onto the weather. It was going to be rainy for the next week or so.

Zack got off the phone and came and sat down next to Madison.

"Listen, Mad," he said scratching his head, " well, um, I've got to go somewhere for a while," he looked at her searching her complexion.

"Wha-?" she started confused, drinking I what she had just heard. "Go? Zack, not agai-"

Zack held up his hand. "No, it's really important. Please try to understand," he pleaded. "It's gonna be a while, ok, but I'll keep in touch, don't worry," He kissed her forehead. "I gotta get going." He gave a reassuring look and got up for the door. A hand caught his, he turned, looking into Madison's eyes.

"Zack…that fire…," she said, Zack looked down in shame.

"I forgive you for everything," she said and Zack pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you," he pulled back and kissed her. Then he let go and left. Madison stood there for a moment, feeling incomplete. She sighed and went back to the couch. Turning the t.v. off, she just sat gazing out the long loft windows at the glittering lights the city had to offer.

-----

Madison was sleeping draped over one side of the couch when the phone rang. Madison got up groggily and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"MADISON!" yelled Tifa.

"Oh, heyy Tifa" said Madison, yawning.

"What are you doing still sleeping?" asked Tifa.

"What?" said Madison , glancing at the wall clock and saw it was almost 8 "OH MY GOD!!" she screamed. She had only an hour to get to work. She was going to be late on her very first day to work if she didn't hurry up!

"Hey, Tifa, I'm kinda running late, hehe, how about we meet up later?" she said

"Yeah sure, I'll come over to your place at say 6-ish, and then we'll get out somewhere," Tifa said. After saying farewell, they both hung up and Madison rushed to her bedroom to get ready.

At a quarter to 9 she was walking up to the Kyomoto Industries building. She had made it in time. She walked through the swiveling front doors and stopped in front of the refrence desk.

"Uh, good morning, my name is Madiso-" she started when the secretary cut her off.

"Yes, I have special orders for you, you are to report to the 16 floor, there you will go onto cubicle 25. Your instructions of today's work are waiting in a manila envelope on the desk." She said politely.

"Thank-you" Madison said smiling. She made her way to the elevators. She waited for the doors to open up. When they finally came down, a few important looking people stepped out and she stepped in.

Then she pressed the 16 floor button. After about a minute she was on the 16 floor. The doors dinged open. She was surprised to see the number of cubicles on a single floor. There was no telling how many. But there were signs telling what number cubicles were in that specific row. She found 21-30 in the third row. She walked down the carpeted aisle until she came to cubicle 25.

It was a fair sized cubicle with the back of a sleek looking desk facing her with a modern looking computer up against a wall at its side. She walked behind the desk studying the other office accessories. A cork memo board was on the wall on top of the desk. A phone was also on the desk, a mesh trash can next to the desk on the floor, a file cabinet in on the opposite corner as well. The wires were neatly winded into a large braid going to the extensions in the corner at foot of the desk.

As the secretary had said, her instructions waited for her in the manila envelope. She took a deep breath and walked over to the desk and sat in the swiveling black chair.

* * *

**not a very dramatic cliffhanger but one nonethe less**

**hope u liked**

**read and review plz**

**_-missmurder16_**


	5. UPDATE

Dear readers!

I am extremely sorry that I haven't updates in so many months! I just got so caught up with school and all this other stuff! Also I was facing major writer's block and was sort of discouraged due to various flamers, but now expect updates, I have been working on my fics and plan to continue them regardless of any flamer reviews. So thank-you for all who left reviews and favorited my stories! Thank-you for your support!

-sincerely missmurder16 (ps expect a change of penname soon, ill let you all know when the change occurs)


End file.
